


keep quiet, langa.

by angeleren



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hasegawa Langa, Chinen Miya being Chinen Miya, Chinen Miya is an airhead, Chinen Miya is clueless, Foreplay, Hasegawa Langa is a flushed mess, Hiromi Higa | Shadow, Kink Shaming, Kyan Reki is a little shit, Kyan Reki is careless, Langa is trying his best, M/M, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Reki and Langa are boyfriends, Reki is an asshole, Slight Nanjo Kojiro | Joe and Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Slut Shaming, Spit As Lube, Top Kyan Reki, different positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeleren/pseuds/angeleren
Summary: — an au where everyone is all having a fun party at langas house but reki teases him and things get messy when they go into the kitchen and langa is trying to keep quiet.alt title:: reki fucks langa in the kitchen(note:: one of the first fan fictions ive done so there might be mistakes or badly written stuff so im sorry, id like feedback in comments or something idk)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kikuchi Tadashi & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	keep quiet, langa.

— yesterday at nighttime, everyone is at ‘S’

“Oi Langa! Want to try beating me in a skate contest?” Miya says, walking up to him while Langa drinks his cola. “No, not really.” Langa bites onto his burger.

“Wha- Why not?! You’re supposed to say ‘yes Miya! challenge me to a skate off! it’s gonna be so epic!’” Miya quotes while doing dramatic and weird poses to make the scene imaginable, or, atleast in the boys mind. “I’m in the middle of eating a burger and drinking a soda, isn’t that obvious?” Langa’s face drooped up to look at Miya, wiping his lips in the process. “If you finish it, will you then do a skate off to me? I wanna own you during this one this time! Come on! Pretty please?!”

Reki finished skating off with Shadow and ran straight to the two facing idiots as they were talking and Miya kept making stuffed up and weird faces.

“Hey! Did you see that Langa?!? Did you see my super-dooper cool race with this clown faced old man over there?! Didn’t I look so cool!? Did you? Did I?” Reki boasted while Shadow starts arguing with him, “He sucked! You should’ve seen when he almost crashed into a tree!” and they start having a facedown. After a bit, the two stopped having a arguing facedown and Reki turned to Langa for his answer.

“Oh uh-.... Yeah, tota-“ Miya stepped on Langa’s face softly with his shoe. “He didn’t!! He was too busy being a eating-lord over here and was enjoying a burger and a cola. What a bad boyfriend!” Miya puffed out with his tongue sticking out at Langa as he pushes Miya’s foot off his face and brushed it off.

Reki laughed. “Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind. Besides, me and Shadow always have a showdown once in a while, so I don’t care if you’ve seen it or not.” Reki smiled and ruffled Langa’s messed up hair because of Miya.

“Heya!” Kojiro, better-known as Joe, smiled and ran over to the four while he had a grumpy Kaoru, also-known-as Cherry Blossom locked in his arm. “Hey there Joe, didn’t think I’d see you coming here.” Miya cheekily smiled and waved as well and the others. “Well, it did just turn summertime and it’s amazingly hot during these times in Okinawa, so I came by since it’s nice and cool. Along dragging a cranky pinky-pie skating pro.” Joe messed with Cherry’s face cheeks. “Oi! I only came because you offered free food at your shop, I was in the middle of working.” Cherry said, pushing Joe’s hands off his face.

“Say.” Langa opened his mouth a bit and everyone turned to look at him. “Uh- What if we all had a party at my house? I dunno, celebration for..... Summertime?” Langa smiled nervously at the others while drinking his soda.

Reki grabbed Langa’s hands, “Wah!” and led up up to his chest to hug him. He pulled off and had sparkly eyes. “You’re a genius! Let’s do it guys, yeah?” He looked at the others while Langa tried grabbing back his now spilt on the ground soda.

Everyone smiled and patted Langa’s back as they all nodded.

Reki smiled and hugged Langa once more. “Alright! It’s settled!!”

— today, about to go to langas house

“Heyyy! Langa!!” The sounds of doorbells and Langa’s friends shouting out his front door rung through Langa’s household. “Coming!” Langa swept his legs off the bed and quickly rushed to the doorbell.

Langa opened his front door and everyone stopped shouting. “Hey, you can stop screaming now. Come in.” He stepped aside and let the others in his house.

“Huh? Where’s your mom Langa?” Joe asked as they all came in, taking off their shoes at the doormat. “Ah, she’s overseas at the moment.” He answered and closed the door behind them. “Video games! Where’s the video games??!!” Miya chimed while reaching in his pocket for a lollipop. “Well, we can start with that actually, follow me to the living room.”

They all were led into the living room, while they walked around it, others kept pointing out things that he won from snowboarding in Canada. 

“Langa, you won a champion league? You placed first!? So cool! You must’ve been a pro! You used to be popular or somethin’?” Miya looked amazed. “Oh, not really popular in school but outside, something like that you could say.” He turned to look on the shelfs with the others. He looked at Reki behind him, he had this weird smug face on him. Weird, Langa thought.

“Eep!-“ The blue haired boy flinched out and shut his mouth instantly. Everyone turned their heads, “What happened?” Cherry asked. 

“Nothing. Nothing really, I thought I saw a- a uh..... Insect.” Langa nervously smiled. They all nodded and turned back to the trophy’s. 

Reki had put his hand in Langa’s back pocket, where, you know, where his ass his. Langa swatted his hand away. “Oi, stop it! We’re with people!” The light haired boy yelling whispered. “Sorry. I didn’t know where to put my hand.” Reki smiled, more like smirked. “Put it in ur pockets?” Langa rolled his eyes.

“Hey guys! Let’s go play games now!” Joe shouted to get their attention and they all hopped on over to the couch. Miya, Joe, and Shadow are on the floor, and Cherry Blossom, Reki, and Langa are on the couch.

“Choose a game and take a controller.” Langa said and everyone rushed for a controller. 

“Can we play Roblox?”   
“No! Let’s play Minecraft!”   
“Bleh! Let’s play Roblox!”   
“What kind of nerd game is that?”   
“Shut up!”  
“Oi! Stop fighting!”

They all shut up when Langa turned the lights on and off, startling most of them. “Hey, shut up for a couple. I’m going to cook food, play Minecraft for now and decide on another game if you want.” 

Langa could hear them still arguing but he didn’t care, he strut his way through the hallway and started making steak with omelettes and rice. He hummed his way through the shouts of rage in the living room.

— in the living room, playing minecraft 

“You stole my wolf! Meanie!!” Miya raged out at Shadow. “Finders keepers!” Shadow grinned. “Shut up idiots!” Joe shouts while chasing after Cherry Blossom. 

“Stop chasing me!”  
“You stole my bucket of water!”  
“You can get it again! Get more iron!”  
“Too lazy, drop it!”  
“No! Just get more! There’s a river over there with fishes! Go get a pet fish, or-whatever!-“  
“Shut up! Start building the house it’s about to turn nighttime!”  
“You do it!”  
“Then help me!”  
“Can you guys stop arguing?”

And..

Reki got up and went to go pee because they were being too loud.

— in the kitchen, langa is cooking

“Surprise!” Reki yelled and Langa flinched badly. “Can you not do that? I’m cooking you turnip.” Langa sighed. “Thanks for the compliment! Whatcha’ cooking?” Reki walked over and grabbed his waist, looking at him copping up garlic and lettuce. “It wasn’t a compliment. I’m cooking steak with omelettes and rice.” Langa moved a bit and grew chills because of Reki’s cold fingers running up and down his exposed waist.

Reki kept going up and down with his fingers on the blue haired boys waist, but then he started kissing his neck and going underneath his shirt to his stomach. “Reki-“ Langa softly said. “We’re in the kitchen, please..” He moved one arm up to Reki’s neck. 

“Sorry baby, but does it look like I care?” They locked up and Langa threw his head back and kept softly groaning while Reki caresses his stomach, sucking and kissing his neck, leaving marks of red and purple. “R-Reki...” He softly moans out Reki’s name and grabs locks of his hair, sensitive.

Reki starts moving his hands more, going up and down on his stomach still and soon to find Langa’s nipples, he softly turns them and presses down. “H-ah! R-Reki! Please..! I-..” He moans out for Reki and turns off the stove. “Hmm? What was that, my little toy?” The red haired boy responded while Langa started growing tears from the pleasure he was receiving and Reki smirked against Langa’s soft and smooth skin, it was flawless, Langa was flawless everywhere in Reki’s eyes. He was so sensitive and it was adorable.

“P-Please...” The blue haired boy turned his head a bit and looked at him with angel-like teary eyes, he was precious. “Please what? Use your words, doll.” Reki grabbed his chin and caressed it for reassurance. “I-I.. Please.. Use me, R-Reki.. P-Please..! O-Oh please... Pound into m-me...” Langa coughed on his words and looked down to the ground, who could say no to that face? 

Reki turned the boy around fully and took off his own clothes while the other boy did the same but they only had enough time to take off their pants. Reki quickly moved one of Langa’s leg up on the kitchen counter while the other was still making him stable and stood his weak (from pleasure) body.

“But- Lube..?” Langa asked. Reki looked around but nothing was useful. Water? That would be too watery. Maybe there’s lube in his drawers? No, he can’t just quickly leave and come back, that would be suspicious. 

Oh right.

“Baby, open your hole a bit.” Reki bent down to Langa’s ass and opened his hole, hands on his asscheeks and he’s looking down at the red-haired boy. Reki spit on his fingers, and then put two fingers in Langa’s hole, scissoring the boy apart. “A-Ah!!” Langa moaned out, Reki pulled them out and he felt empty.

The red haired boy had a full good angle of Langa’s ass and his hole on full display for him, he quickly took out his phone and took a nice picture of Langa for... He had reasons, alright- “Wh- D-Dont just stand there! P-Put it in!” Langa ordered. 

“Oi, Oi. Don’t get cocky, little slut. I’m doing this cause you asked nicely. What happened to my pretty little boy that was begging for me to put it in?” He slapped the boy’s ass as Langa moaned in response. “O-ho-hoo, moaning to an ass slap? You’re so dirty you slut, I don’t like dirty sluts. You’re in of dirty little sluts that need to be-“ Reki slammed into Langa, roughly. “-taught a lesson..” He groans and Langa lewdly moans loudly. 

“Don’t be so loud whore. What, do you want the others to hear your cute little lewd moans by me and see you all in my possession? Shut up for once.” Reki grabbed one arm onto the other boys neck while the other is on his waist. “A-Ah! R-Reki!! H-ah! P-P-Please..!” Langa softly moaned out and Reki pulled him close to see his face, he looked so pretty and lewd. 

“Shhh..” Reki took his hand off the boys neck and put it on his mouth, leaving saliva on his fingers as they went into Langa’s mouth. “By the way-“ He thrusted in Langa harder, making Langa see stars. “‘Reki’ is not my name, whore. My name is ‘Sir’ and ‘Sir’ only, got it?” Reki ordered and Langa instantly nodded.

“Use words like I said, slut, you can’t even understand orders from me.” Reki slapped his ass harshly while pounding into the other and Langa moaned on his fingers. “Y-Yes Sir..!” He breathily moaned out. 

Shouts and Rage was heard from the living room.

“Do you hear that baby? It’s the sound of your friends in the living room, having fun playing games while your little hole gets treated well, isn’t that right?” Reki smirks on his neck, sucking on it while Langa moans.

Reki speeds up and carries up Langa’s weak body by a bit, trying to hit a certain spot.

“H-Hah! S-Sir!”

Bingo.

Reki starts aggressively pounding into Langa at that single spot while Langa is on the verge of cumming, squeaking and letting out loud but quiet lewd moans. “I-I.. Need... C-Cum... P-Please!” Langa cries out. “Shhh.. We’re still with other people, right baby?” Reki quiets him and Langa nods.

Reki is on his last couple thrusts so he take Langa’s cock in his hand and jacks him off, Langa moans and rolls his eyes back and cries out again in overstimulation and taps Reki’s arm to stop but he knows he wants him to keep going. “Reki- S-Sir! I-...” Langa drops tears and he starts feeling fingers in his hole, stretching him out even more.

“You’re doing amazing doll.” Reki grunts and grabs Langa’s hair locks and his head is pulled back, kissing him sloppily as he moans into Reki’s mouth in response. 

Langa gasped. “C-Cumming...” Reki smirked and sped his pace up while Langa grasped more and more for air, looking at Reki with crying eyes, he looked angelic. “Me- too..” Reki grunts as his final thrusts pound into Langa’s little hole, Langa pants and both of them moan loudly as Reki cums into Langa and Langa cums onto Reki’s hand and Reki kisses Langa’s messed up face.

— in the living room, playing more games

“Oi! Don’t push me off!” Cherry Blossom argues, they are all playing roblox currently as they all try and race for victory to the end of the obby.

“Uhm...” Joe scratches his neck, everyone asks ‘what’s up’ to Joe. “Aren’t those two taking awfully long?”

“It’s easy to understand, Reki has diarrhea and Langa burnt the food. Duh.” Miya smacks the back of Joe’s head and they all go ‘ew’.

— kitchen, dinner time

“Langa?” Miya chimes in once again to ask Langa a question. “Yeah? What’s up?” Langa puts his hand in his pocket while sitting down on the chair next to the kitchen counter.

“Why are your eyes tired and why aren’t you eating yourself? You seem like you have trouble walking too.” Shouldn’t you get ready for the new ‘S’ event?” Miya asked.

“Ah.. All I can say is I had a nice meal during what I was cooking, I got a little tired on the way.” Langa smiled and looked a Reki, while the red-head had a smirk on his fact. 

Miya tilted his head and switched his eyes between the two looking at each other but didn’t understand so he continued eating his omelette.

—

thy end. :)  
thanks for reading:DD  
any feedback? this is my first ff so ill take  
anything i made this quick since it’s midnight  
rn so actually, goodnight my friends


End file.
